Sydemus
Sydemus was a very powerful Makuta who was fond of the affection of Rahi more than the affection of Other species. Teridax even commented on how 'troublesome' he was to help Teridax take over all of the Matoran race, resulting in him being sent into a comet with some 'disagreements with the terrible Makuta.' History 100,000 years Sydemus along with the other Makuta Species were created. Although he was part of the Brotherhood of Makuta, he Isolated himself from the other Makuta for a long time, simply trying to figure out ways to create highly intelligent Rahi even more intelligent than the Artakha Bull. Instead of becoming Jealous of Mata Nui being praised by the Matoran, he became jealous of the fact that Matoran considered almost all species of Rahi unintelligent. An example would be the Kikanalo for a period of time. Curious Old Enemies Some time during the Toa/Dark Hunter War, it was becoming more and more apparent to Sydemus that Mutran's absence involved something Sydemus didn't like. Going by his gut feeling, the Makuta would travel to Odina with the intentions of recruiting Dhakonz in his plan to find out what exactly Mutran was doing. 75,000 years ago, Teridax stated his devious plans. Sydemus along with Miserix denied him. During this time, Sydemus had used a peculiar virus that gave him a more Rahi-like appearance along with quills that surrounded his armor. He already used his quills as a 'test' against a member of the League of Six Kingdoms 500 years before, resulting in the other Makuta in the meeting becoming hesitant of this. Teridax found a solution for it by sending him into a comet that was circling around The Solis Magna System. Sydemus was not seen in the Matoran universe for a very long time. Within the comet, which was slowing turning into an asteroid, he found liquid protodermis and many different kinds of viruses he never seen before. Upon the discovery he dedicated his life to creating extreme intelligence that would rival the Artakha Bull's. He later even started creating Rahi whose powers would rival Toa and Makuta alike in his now goal to return to Aqua Magna one day and make Rahi the dominate species. During this time, a fascinated Great Being studying the comet decided to create a machine to draw the asteroid closer to Spherus Magna for further study of the great rock, resulting in the return of the Ambitious Makuta along with his creations. The Asteroid nearly collided with a Matoran-Agori village until a band of Glatorians and Toa aided in slowing the Asteroid, which now floats over the Village. The Beginning of a Nuisance As Sydemus started more actively testing his experiments, he soon realized that Ores Nui was in fact, back on what he assumed to be Aqua Magna. With this in mind, he would begin gathering and trapping Matoran; this was designed as a way to thin out the population as he continued his experimentation, even planning on using them to figure out their intelligence. The latter was no longer needed as he recruited a new arrival named Acitik, as he needed more men and the Onu-Matoran showed promise. He turned him into a giant robot as per request as he also figured out the intelligence of the Matoran themselves, which was much more ethereal than Sydemus realized. Acitik would later be used as a fail safe in case any adversaries might appear. This rung true as he was informed that a group of Matoran and Toa came to rescue the Matoran. Not desiring to have Matoran slow down his grand plan, he practically allowed the Toa to recapture the Matoran, taking advantage to capture the Toa themselves afterwards as to ensure they didn't mess with his plan. Understanding he needed time for his Rahi army to grow, he began to distract the Toa about his past. Abilities and Traits Sydemus is an extremely cunning Makuta who's also backed up by his incredible strength, known to even be a problem for Teridax. Sydemus held a specific affinity towards Rahi, being the only known Makuta to not change their occupation. He hated Mutran with a dying passion as both of them experimented in the same field, Sydemus more than Mutran. Sydemus would eventually lose quite a lot of sanity from his obsessions as he was stuck on Ores Nui, eventually devising a plan which involved the destruction of all biomechanics. Sydemus wasn't known for having a weapon, although he mutated himself towards the point of being able shoot quills from his body, and use these quills as a sort of defense. Sydemus, although having a large stature, was able to maneuver around quite quickly, which made up for his lack of speed. Gallery Sydemus 1.JPG|Older Version of Sydemus, before revamp. Zlesizard Sydemus InWater.JPG|Sydemus possessed Zlesizard in the water. Zlesizard Sydemus.JPG|Sydemus possessed Zlesizard on land Sacrifice In The Shafts Cover Art.JPG|The cover of Sacrifice in the Shafts features Sydemus Stats Total must be 35: Appearances * Foreboding Excavations * Sacrifice in the Shafts Trivia * Sydemus is the first MOC of Jaggedthorn's to recieve a revamp. * Makuta Sydemus is the main antagonist throughout the Ores Nui storyline.